N7 Eagle/ME3MP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description When the Alliance's Offensive Handgun Project received funding to update one of its designs, its engineers chose to redesign the already impressive Phalanx pistol. Like its predecessor, the Eagle is a compact, fully automatic pistol that delivers unprecedented accuracy and punch with a rapid firing rate. The Eagle is named after the Desert Eagle, a classic handgun which gained a romantic reputation among gun collectors, thanks to its popularity in 20th- and 21st-century Earth action movies. Acquisition *Weapons are randomly rewarded through purchases of item packs. The N7 Eagle is categorized as ultra-rare. Player Notes *It is recommended to pair the Eagle with another weapon and not rely on it as a solo weapon because its nature as an automatic gun limits its use at long ranges. *The Eagle's overall damage per second and recoil is noticeably worse than that of the M-3 Predator, but it has a 9-round larger clip and double the spare ammo capacity, meaning that it will by far outlast it in a firefight. It is, however, slightly heavier than the Predator (featuring the same weight as an M-5 Phalanx of the same level). *It is best used as a secondary weapon in conjunction with a long-range effective, low capacity weapon, where it will contrast the other weapon's strong-points and keep the user protected until they can retrieve more clips for their other weapon. *However, the recoil issues can be countered by using the evolutions of Turian Veteran that increase stability by playing as a Cabal Vanguard, Turian Sentinel, or Turian Soldier. This means that it can be used very effectively as a medium-range weapon, or a long-range weapon with a scope. This setup is perfect for a player who wants an automatic, relatively hard-hitting weapon that works well at all ranges without sacrificing a low power cooldown time. *The Eagle works well in the hands of a Turian Soldier. Marksman can make the weapon very powerful against unshielded enemies at close range, resulting in racking headshot after headshot in very quick succession. *Using a Pistol High-Caliber Barrel/Pistol Heavy Barrel and Pistol Piercing Mod combo will make it more powerful, and effective against Guardians, while a Pistol Magazine Upgrade/Pistol Piercing Mod combo will allow for a high number of shots to be fired onto enemies for very easy kills. *The N7 Eagle I now has a default clip size of 24 rounds (43 with Pistol Magazine Upgrade mod), and 192 spare, allowing for more shooting and less reloading than with a Pistol Piercing Mod/High-Caliber Barrel (or Pistol Heavy Barrel) mod setup. Combined with a 20% damage increase this allows the Eagle to be a viable choice over the M-8 Avenger, M-15 Vindicator, Phaeston, or Geth Pulse Rifle since these guns function at similar ranges. It also makes the Eagle the highest capacity heavy pistol in the game. *Due to its higher damage per round/stopping power, a lower fire rate than most other fully automatic weapons (causing minimal crosshair bloom), low recoil, and spray while firing from cover, the N7 Eagle can quickly and efficiently eliminate trooper-level enemies with a series of headshots at moderately longer ranges. *The Eagle becomes devastating when used by N7 Destroyer Soldier. With the magazine bonuses from Devastator Mode, and the Pistol Magazine Upgrade mod, the Eagle can have over 50 rounds in a clip. Combining this with the Destroyer's rate of fire bonuses means the Eagle shoots nearly as fast as a stock M-76 Revenant while sporting comparable damage, but with the benefit of accuracy and minimal recoil.